White Magic
by Inahime
Summary: Zhuge Liang & Zhou Yu. Literally worried sick about the upcoming battle at Chi Bi, Zhou Yu gets a visit from Zhuge Liang. ONESHOT. SLASH. LEMON.


_**White Magic**_

_(a.k.a Zhuggie, The Magic Dragon)_

Inner robe, outer robe! I have no idea what I'm talking about. Just enjoy the smut. Reviews are always appreciated. Your flames will toast my marshmallowy core. Huh.

WARNING: Contains SLASH and LEMON. And I may have fluffed things up, just a touch, near the end. (Not literally, I hope.) You've had your warning.

NOTE: I lifted the 'favourable temper' bit, and a few other lines, and, well, basically the entire plot besides the smut, from the ROTK novel. I gave most of them a bit of my own spin and it's not really plagiarizing as such, as copyright does run out 70 years after the author's kicked the bucket. In that aspect, I think I'm pretty safe. Still, Luo Guanzhong must be rolling in his grave. BECAUSE I'VE MADE SMUT OUT OF HIS NOVEL FUFUFU!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Dynasty Warriors or ROTK, but man, I sure wish I came up with it first.

x-x-x-x-x

"Master Zhou Yu, a visitor here to see you." The servant meekly kneeled beside the bed where Zhou Yu lay.

"Who is it?" he asked, rather listlessly.

"Master Zhuge Liang. He wishes to see about your present condition."

"Humph. Thousands wouldn't." Zhou Yu waved a hand to dismiss the young boy. "Bring him to me."

The servant rushed off hastily, leaving the tent-flap open. The sun was setting and the glare crept through the tent, causing Zhou Yu to curse and to shield his eyes with his arm. Soon enough, the glare was abruptly interrupted by the tent-flap coming down again and a voice spoke up:

"I hadn't seen you for days, and now I hear you were ill."

Zhou Yu's arm dropped to reveal Zhuge Liang standing before him, in his white silk robes, holding his ubiquitous feather fan. He waved the fan slightly as if in greeting.

"Why do you care?" His composure had a habit of making Yu slightly tetchy.

"How could I not? Your generals are all rather frantic about the state of your well-being. Lu Su came to me in quite a flap."

"So I could imagine." Zhou Yu did not bother to get up and make his visitor's acquaintance, preferring instead to stay in bed. "Why did Lu Su come to meet you? Is it his imploring that brings you to me?"

"He was somewhat anxious about you, so came to discuss it with me, and I said that perhaps I could cure you. And so…" Zhuge Liang shrugged as if the matter could not have been avoided. "I am here."

"Certainly, you are." Zhou Yu narrowed his eyes as he looked to his rival. "Cure me, eh?" As if on cue, his stomach cramped up, and Zhou Yu groaned.

"You are depressed, and your heart is heavy with the burden of worries about the battle ahead. Is that not the cause of your sudden illness?" It was a question that required no answer: the silence that followed told both men they knew Zhuge Liang was right.

Zhou Yu glowered at him, feeling rotten to the pit of his stomach. Not just because he was ill, but Zhuge Liang was able to see through him. Again. What a surprise. He might as well be completely transparent.

"How in the world can anyone feel assured? We're only playthings in a game of luck."

"Yes." Zhuge Liang waved his fan in front of him in contemplation. "Heaven's winds and clouds are not to be measured. No one can guess their comings and goings, can they?"

Zhou Yu groaned again, in as much mental pain as physical and emotional anguish.

"Gongjin, I am but human" - here Zhou Yu almost snorted in disbelief - "but I have dealt with people blessed with extraordinary gifts, who have given to me some magical books called the 'Concealing Method'. If you build an altar on the southern hills, nine spans high, with three steps, and surrounded by one hundred and twenty men bearing flags, I can cast a spell that will summon a strong southeast gale for three days and for three nights. Do you approve?"

"Nevermind three days, I only need the one."

"And you will have it, if you have this altar built for me."

"So, it will be done." Zhou Yu sighed, not sounding entirely convinced.

Zhuge Liang stepped towards the other man. "May I ask if you have taken any medicinal remedies?"

"Yes, but I could hardly keep it down. I've lost my appetite completely." Suddenly Zhou Yu became snappy. "I don't need your medicine, Zhuge Liang, and I certainly don't need your sympathy. I need your assurance. I need your word that you will make the southeast wind blow."

Zhuge Liang took a moment to deliberate this, looking carefully at Zhou Yu, who, as he lay on his bed rather spiritless, indeed looked in desperate need for reassurance.

"You have my word, then."

He had his word, but it didn't make Zhou Yu feel any better.

"You must learn to stop worrying, Gongjin. It will be the end of you. No medicine will cure you when you are agonizing over things that are beyond your control."

To this, Zhou Yu only rolled his eyes. But he was still uneasy. And he was still ill. He sat up in bed and looked Zhuge Liang squarely in the eye.

"Well, then, Doctor Liang. Answer me this. What should be taken to produce a favorable temper?"

"I know one means of producing a favorable temper," replied Zhuge Liang.

"Well, I wish you would tell me, O Great One."

"I couldn't tell you," Liang said, ignoring the mocking tone of Zhou Yu's voice and setting his fan down on a nearby table. "But, I could show you."

Suddenly Zhou Yu felt a shot of dread run through his body. "What do you intend to do with me?"

Zhuge Liang smiled, or was it a smirk? "Oh, I just thought a simple massage may be some source of comfort."

A simple massage. Right. Well, that didn't seem so bad. "Okay then."

And before Zhou Yu had time to appreciate the potential implications of what he had just agreed to, Zhuge Liang had moved over him, kneeling on the bed, straddling Zhou Yu's legs. In the dimmed light of the tent, Zhou Yu could see he was taking off his heavy, outer robe. He started to feel odd about this.

"Turn over," Zhuge Liang said. Zhou Yu obeyed, though part of his brain was asking him why he was sudden entrusting his body to a rival general.

Zhuge Liang pulled the covers down. Underneath the covers, due to his fever, Zhou Yu wore no shirt. With his back towards him, Zhuge Liang grabbed a vial of fragrant oil that had been sitting on Zhou Yu's bedside table. He unscrewed the lid and dipped his fingers in. Then he placed a hand on Zhou Yu's back and began massaging him with a touch that was neither hard or gentle, but firm and guiding.

Zhou Yu immediately shivered at the sensation of the cold oil on his skin, of a foreign hand rubbing his back. But his tensions quickly dissipated as Zhuge Liang's hands worked their magic on his shoulders. Magic, that's what it was, thought Zhou Yu. He may claim to be human, but Zhuge Liang had it in him, all through him, and now his fingers were working their magic on Zhou Yu.

Involuntarily, Zhou Yu moaned softly into the pillow, then bit his lip, hoping the other man hadn't heard him. Zhuge Liang's hands worked their way further down his back. He was kneading slightly faster now, and Zhou Yu's lower body rocked into the mattress. The bed creaked slightly under both the men's weight. He bit his lip harder, silently cursing Zhuge Liang and his magical hands. With the other man's touch and the sensation of rubbing the mattress below him, he could feel himself hardening.

He hated himself so much for it, but there was no way it was going to stop now. Zhuge Liang's hands had now worked all the way down to the waistband of Zhou Yu's pants. He didn't so much as even hesitate to ask, but just pulled down his pants, there and then, leaving Zhou Yu's buttocks shivering and exposed.

Zhou Yu had only just realized that he had been holding his breath, and exhaled out, panting slightly as a result. What he had been listening to all along was Liang's quickening breath. It was then Zhou Yu knew that this was never going to be a simple exercise in stress relief. Leave it to Kongming to complicate things.

As Zhuge Liang placed his hand on Yu's bottom, Zhou Yu once again moaned into his pillow, this time much too loud to disguise. Then, trying to gather the last remaining shreds of his dignity, he spoke up.

"K-Kongming, don't you think that's enough?"

No amount of dignity able to veil the awkward desire expressed in Zhou Yu's remark. Zhuge Liang smiled to himself, and leant over Zhou Yu's bare back, careful not to crush him underneath his weight. Zhou Yu gasped; he now felt the other man's stiffening arousal pressed against his buttocks, with Zhuge Liang's thin silk trousers providing the only sheath.

"I think we both know we have unfinished business here," he murmured quietly into Zhou Yu's ear. With that, he kissed him delicately on the shoulder.

That's what he wanted all along, Zhou Yu thought to himself. He wanted to screw you over anyway he could.

Oh well. You might as well go for the sex, you're screwed either way.

Zhou Yu buckled against the kiss, squirming underneath Zhuge Liang's weight to pull himself so his face met his rival's. His lover's. If he was going to be screwed, as it were, he wanted to be an active participant. Zhuge Liang hoisted his body up with his arms allowing Zhou Yu to move; once he had, Zhou Yu pulled Zhuge Liang down into his arms, effectively sealing his fate as their lips met.

As far as kisses went, it was not unfair to suggest that Zhuge Liang's particular brand of enchantment extended far beyond the realm of his hands. Zhou Yu had never felt so aroused, so supine to another man's needs and desires, let alone his own.

Zhuge Liang's arousal was now pressing more urgently against Zhou Yu's. They both moaned softly as Zhou Yu thrust upwards to rub his exposed manhood against Zhuge Liang's covered one, and grabbing Zhuge Liang's buttocks, they continued to move together. The fabric of Zhuge Liang's pants was now sodden in both their pre-cum. Zhou Yu threw his head back, breathless in the pleasure he was taking from this, but not quite satisfied yet, when suddenly Zhuge Liang moved off him to stand up. Swiftly, he disrobed, letting his pants and robe fall to the floor. Zhou Yu leant down to remove his own pants, which had worked their way down past his knees.

Zhou Yu lay down on the bed again, pulling Zhuge Liang back on top of him and as he forced another kiss onto his lover, caressing his back this time. And then, quite unexpectedly for both of them Zhou Yu wrapped his legs around Liang's waist, and pulled his body towards his.

Just as quickly, Zhuge Liang pushed Zhou Yu away. "Wait a minute," and reached for something out of Zhou Yu's line of sight. He looked slightly ruffled, an unusual occurrence for Kongming in any aspect, not the least during sex. Zhou Yu wondered for a second if the man was just going to leave him there, but instead, Zhuge Liang rubbed the other man's entrance with the massage oil from before. Zhou Yu trembled and whimpered before emitting a loud moan as one of Zhuge Liang's slick fingers penetrated him.

"Shhh." Zhuge Liang glanced up at the strategist as he rubbed the inside of his entrance with one finger. Then he slipped another one in. Zhou Yu bit his lip to keep from crying out. The sensation of his skin stretching was not pleasant, but having someone inside him was beyond anything he could have ever imagined. Then Zhuge Liang hit something in him that made his mind go blank, his eyes see white, and it was beyond heavenly.

Another oiled finger went in; pushing in and out with increasing velocity, but Zhou Yu couldn't take anymore foreplay. He leant down and cupped Zhuge Liang's head, and in one swift movement, pulled him up into another enthralling kiss.

In another swift movement, Zhuge Liang pushed forward. The kiss broke off as Zhou Yu cried out again. Zhuge Liang, with characteristic gentleness, pushed his entire length inside him. He paused there, eyes closed, breathing heavily, savoring the warmth and tightness of his lover.

After a couple of deep breaths to help adjust to his new condition, Zhou Yu wrapped his legs around the other man again, and Zhuge Liang began to move. He pulled almost all the way out, then all the way back in again, pacing as such so that his thrusting eventually became faster, and deeper.

Zhou Yu's head spun as he felt Zhuge Liang relentlessly hit that spot inside him that literally made him blind with ecstasy. He could not keep himself, however, from reaching down for his own manhood and stroked it as quick as he was able. On hearing Zhou Yu's increasingly vocal moans, Zhuge Liang's eyes were forced open. Seeing Zhou Yu's distraction and sensing his own impending release, he increased his thrusting as he reached for Zhou Yu's manhood. Together, they stroked Zhou Yu to completion.

"Ah, ah - ahaaaaa!"

Zhou Yu was seeing stars now; he was literally seeing the entire universe before him, as he shuddered and came all over his own chest. The sight was too much for Zhuge Liang. He thrust twice more, hard and deep; then climaxed with a soft moan, before rolling over and collapsing in bed alongside Zhou Yu, completely spent.

Zhou Yu sighed, and closed his eyes, rubbing his head in a mixture of relief and disbelief. He couldn't believe what he'd just done...or rather, what he'd just allowed Zhuge Liang to do to _him_. He felt Zhuge Liang get up off the bed, and listened to the sounds of him dressing.

That brat. He fucks me and then takes off without so much as a wo-

"So, Gongjin. Have I cured you?"

Zhou Yu turned his head to see Zhuge Liang, fully dressed, wearing a slightly bemused look, waiting for an answer.

Zhou Yu couldn't help it; he had to laugh. He thought he was funny. "Yes, Kongming. I think…I think I'll be fine now."

Zhuge Liang seemed satisfied with that answer. He knelt in front of the bed, reached down for the bedcovers and pulled it over Zhou Yu's naked body, as if he were tucking in a child. On impulse, Zhou Yu arm slipped around Zhuge Liang's neck, pulling him towards him again for one more kiss, driven now by weary tenderness as opposed to the unbridled lust that had fueled their passion before.

Zhuge Liang started to leave, but in front of the tent-flap, he hesitated, and turned around.

"What should I tell the others? They will have been waiting for my return."

Zhou Yu didn't hesitate to answer. "That I've been cured of my ills, and at first light tomorrow, we're to build an altar on the mountaintop." His voice was muffled by a pillow, and he sounded drowsy, but Zhou Yu still spoke with the characteristic conviction of a commanding officer. "Nine spans high, with three steps-"

"- and surrounded by one hundred and twenty men bearing flags," Zhuge Liang finished for him. He smiled to himself. "Lord Zhou Yu, do get some sleep." Then he left.

Zhou Yu realized he would never quite understand the man they called the Sleeping Dragon. Maybe he knew now why they called him by that name, though. Then he slept.

x-x-x-x-x

A/N:

Zhuggie's a skank

and that's all I have left to say.

xD


End file.
